1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for internal combustion engine for use in connection with heat exchangers. The cooling system for internal combustion engine has particular utility in connection with cooling systems for internal combustion engines that utilize a refrigerant compressor and evaporator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooling system for internal combustion engines are desirable for reducing the thermal load of engines and allowing them to operate with greater efficiency and lubrication lifetime.
The use of heat exchangers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,181 to Maule discloses a evaporative heat exchanger that has recirculating coolant from an engine passes through tubes in a heat exchanger pressure vessel. A cooling medium is directed onto the exterior surfaces of the tubes, and the pressure within the vessel is reduced to lower the temperature of evaporation of the cooling medium. A thermostatic control reduces or prevents the flow of engine coolant to the tubes when the coolant temperature falls below the temperature of evaporation of the cooling medium. However, the Maule '181 patent does not remove engine thermal energy by the use of a compressor driven refrigeration unit having an electronic expansion valve to meter the unit.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,975 to Cornelius discloses a structure for cooling water heated in cooling automobile engine that has a water cooled engine manifold block, a radiator for cooling the water heated in cooling the engine manifold block, and a water pump to pick up the cooled water for the radiator for recirculation to the engine manifold block. The combination of an automobile air conditioning system comprising in the engine compartment successively in line a refrigerant compressor to deliver refrigerant therefrom as a hot pressurized gas. A condenser in which to cool and liquefy the refrigerant, a dryer to absorb any moisture from the refrigerant, an expansion valve through which the refrigerant may be needled to relieve the pressure thereon. An evaporator in the passenger compartment to pick up heat therefrom to evaporate part of the refrigerant into a gas, a return refrigerant conduit into the engine compartment with one end connected to the evaporator. The engine compartment also having a return refrigerant conduit separate therefrom for delivery of return refrigerant through an end thereof connected to the compressor. A hot water return conduit with one end connected to the engine manifold block, a hot water return conduit separate therefrom for delivery of hot water through an end thereof into the radiator. A heat exchanger spaced from the engine an a heat exchanger coil passing sealably therethrough with one of the heat exchanger and the heat exchanger coil having its opposite ends connected to the other ends of the hot water return conduit. The other of the heat exchanger and the heat exchanger coils having its opposite ends connected to the other ends of the return refrigerant conduits whereby the hot water is cooled in passage to the radiator. The return refrigerant is evaporated to pass in gaseous state into the compressor. However, the Cornelius '975 patent does not remove engine thermal energy by the use of a compressor driven refrigeration unit having an electronic expansion valve to meter the unit.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,648 to Taylor, Jr. discloses an engine cooling process which comprises circulating water through an engine, passing the resulting heated fluid in heat exchange relation with a liquid refrigerant having a freezing point below the freezing point of water and a boiling point below the boiling point of water. Transferring heat from the fluid to the refrigerant, returning the exit water formed from the fluid to the engine and circulating the heated refrigerant through an air cooled condenser. However, the Taylor, Jr. '648 patent does not remove engine thermal energy by the use of a compressor driven refrigeration unit having an electronic expansion valve to meter the unit.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cooling system for internal combustion engine that allows cooling systems for internal combustion engines that utilize a refrigerant compressor and evaporator. The Maule' 181, Cornelius '975 and Taylor, Jr. '648 patents make no provision for removal of engine thermal energy by the use of a compressor driven refrigeration unit having an electronic expansion valve to meter the unit.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved cooling system for internal combustion engine which can be used for cooling systems for internal combustion engines that utilize a refrigerant compressor and evaporator. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In this respect, the cooling system for internal combustion engine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cooling systems for internal combustion engines that utilize a refrigerant compressor and evaporator.